Detection devices configured to detect an object touching or approaching a display area, and display devices with such a detection function are commercially used.
Such detection devices and display devices include, for example, a detection electrode for detecting an object, a terminal used for connection with a flexible printed circuit, and a lead configured to electrically connect the detection electrode and the terminal are formed on a substrate. The flexible printed circuit is electrically connected to the terminal via a conductive adhesion layer such as an anisotropy conductive layer.
If the lead, terminal, and detection electrode are formed of metal materials, advantages such as low resistivity can be achieved; however, metal materials are easily damaged and easily affected by water as compared to an indium tin oxide (ITO) or the like. In consideration of this point, the detection electrode, lead, and terminal must be partly covered with an overcoat layer of organic material, for example, to prevent damage and corrosion of the metal material.
Generally, adhesion of metal materials and an overcoat layer is weaker than adhesion of, for example, a glass substrate and an overcoat layer. Therefore, detachment of the overcoat layer may occur in detection devices with an overcoat layer or display devices with detection function.